Baby Crush!
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Himuro relata como su vida da un giro inesperado cuando un joven llega diciendo "Estoy embarazado, tu eres el papá". Este persona resulta ser un chico de Seirin llamado Izuki Shun con quien apenas tuvo una noche pasional que desbordó en esa locura paternal. [Mpreg] [Comedia]
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí traigo ahora un HimuZuki mpreg. son 2 partes, ya las tengo escritas -fiesta-. Me gusta la pareja y casi no he leído sobre ellos así que este es mi aporte a los pocos fanáticos de esta otp. Este va dedicado para Kure por que me pidió que extendiera un oneshot que hice de ellos. Espero que la disfruten. _

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

¿Cuantas veces me había enfrentado a esta situación?, la verdad es que perdí la cuenta. Esta escena tan cliché de estar en un parque frente a frente mientras en el horizonte el sol se oculta. El viento de otoño soplaba y las hojas caían, ¿Qué más he de decir? Un ambiente demasiado predestinado para una confesión. Y podría haber sido más 'adorable' si quien me lo dijera fuera la chica tímida de la escuela a la que fingía no notar pero que siempre estuvo presente pero no, se trataba de un chico y de otra escuela. Tal vez todo esto no estaría pasando si no hubiéramos hecho esas cosas semanas antes tras encontrarnos en una fiesta: él con ganas, yo con ganas y bueno, pasaron las cosas que la naturaleza exclamaba,

Entonces en resumen esta no era una confesión de novela ligera si no una especie de exigencia a responsabilizarme de sus sentimientos porque, seguramente y como otros me han dicho, se quedaron en una especie de_ 'crush'_ por algo que no fue amor si no simple derroche de locura y satisfacción, o como dirían vulgarmente 'hacerlo como amigos', aunque básicamente ni amigos éramos.

Curiosamente y hasta ese día aquel chico era un cero a la izquierda, ni le había notado en partidos anteriores y posiblemente ni el a mí. No figurábamos de ninguna manera y desconocía totalmente su personalidad y, a menos de que fuera un acosador, él tampoco me conocía a mi como para decir algo estilo "me gustas" entonces mentalmente yo respondería "no, te gusta como soy en la cama, no confundas" pero las palabras que espetaría serían más "lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos" sonreiría con preocupación, él tal vez lloraría y le daría la espalda dramáticamente para irme de ahí y seguir mi vida de adolescente sexualmente activo.

No es que el chico fuera feo, era muy guapo pero no tengo precisamente ganas de establecer una relación en esta etapa de mi vida. Tengo mucho que conocer, mucho que viajar y la idea de ser como los típicos japoneses con miedo a experimentar y ver el mundo encerrándose en casa con esposa o esposo e hijos no era para mí.

La verdad es que sufro o más bien disfruto del libertinaje de mi descarriada juventud y mi única atadura es el básquetbol, por lo demás paso de ir a antros solo o acompañado, conocer alguna chica o un chico, liarnos, despertar en alguna cama ajena y vestirme para ir a casa, tomar un baño e ir a clases. Y es que en mi grupo nadie sospechaba de esa ajetreada vida mío puesto que soy reservado pero encontrarme en aquellos lugares a un jugador de Seirin cuyos gustos sociales son similares a los míos me sorprendió en demasía. Congeniamos, charlamos un par de cosas y tan fácil como que dije "Hoy realmente tengo ganas de algo de acción", reí coqueto y él me miró para sonreír de la misma forma diciendo "¿En serio? Es grande la coincidencia y pequeña esta ciudad" chocamos las copas y al poco tiempo estábamos chocando algo más que eso.

Ahora él está aquí, viajó desde Tokio seguro para decir "Hola, que buen clima ¿No?", ¡Ha! Eso era tan falso. Su sola expresión tenía un dejo de nerviosismo a pesar de querer ocultar el mismo. Suspiré leve como si con eso el tiempo volviera a correr esperando ver que me decía el otro.

—Tengo una buena noticia y una mala —parpadee, que manera tan rara de iniciar una conversación como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida o alguien de confianza ¿Qué se supone que debía responder a eso? Tal vez seguir sus juegos.

—¿Cuál es la buena? —dije dudoso. Él alzó los hombros aun serio y contestó.

—Que saqué positivo en la prueba —alcé una ceja levemente ¿Tenía un examen? ¿Se supone que yo debía saberlo? Por un instante pensé que hablaba con la persona equivocada y miré de reojo esperando ver alguien más pero no, en serio era a mí a quien le contaba algo tan trivial y sin chiste.

—Ya veo…felicidades —contesté contrariado sin saber que más responder pero entonces recordé lo otro —¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

—Es la de embarazo— entonces y solo entonces sentí como si hubieran tirado un jarrón metafórico contra mi cerebro. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo eso? Oh no, no quería pensar que de alguna forma yo era responsable de eso.

—Estás diciéndome que…

—Es tuyo —retrocedí un poco hasta sentir la banca chocar con mis piernas y busqué estabilidad sentándome en la misma muy atareado. Un hijo, un hijo con ese sujeto ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

—Un momento pero…si nosotros nos cuidamos —comenté cayendo en la realidad de que siempre era cuidadoso en ese aspecto. Él alzó los hombros nuevamente con desdén.

—Recuerda que se rompió —claro, fui tan intenso que eso no había soportado pero si ya había pasado eso debió cuidarse, tomar algo para que no pasara nada como esto. Tallé mis cabellos mirando al suelo digiriendo todo lo dicho.

—¿En dónde tenías la cabeza? —le pregunté y él se quedó pensativo con un dedo en la barbilla como si analizara la pregunta.

—Primero fue en el volante, después la tenía contra la puerta del cuarto del hotel, la tercera vez estaba contra la almohada, la cuarta casi pegada al espejo de baño y…

—Basta…—me tallé la sien y busqué algo de calma para después verlo — tengo que pensar las cosas.

—Oh sí, yo espero…

—A solas…—el otro chico apretó los labios y luego alzó las manos, tenía formas muy extrañas y despreocupadas de actuar.

—Vale, yo esperaré por otro lugar… a menos de que tardes mucho por que debo tomar el tren de vuelta y…—en ese momento me perdí en mi mente mientras el chico seguía hablando sin parar y no se en que momento giré la vista y ya no estaba más ahí, ya era de noche, fue como entrar en trance y estaba cansado.

Ese día de Otoño a mis diecisiete años descubrí que sería padre. El otro padre era un chico hasta hace poco desconocido con el que tuve un encuentro casual. Necesitaba estar seguro de que ese chico dijera la verdad pero si, estaba aterrado, no quería responsabilidades en esta etapa y decidí que dejaría pasar unos días hasta animarme a enfrentar esa cruda realidad.

**- Días después -**

Ni siquiera había podido salir de fiesta por el estrés de lo ocurrido días antes y tontamente desee que todo hubiese sido parte de un sueño o una alucinación loca. Me sentía cansado esos días, me costaba levantarse y llegaba a la escuela estirándome y somnoliento. Más de uno me preguntó el porqué de mi estado y entonces las chicas de mi grupo dijeron algo sobre 'embarazo' alertándome. Las escuché, es común que la persona embarazada se sienta con cansancio las primeras semanas y a veces esas emociones se le transmiten al padre. Solo eso me faltaba, ahora yo también tendría síntomas extraños.

Pegue la frente a la mesa y Atsushi se acercó despeinando mis cabellos. Le ignoré, no quería charlar con nadie. Entonces sentí algo encima de mi cabeza, luego otra cosa y otra y muchas más. Por el sonido sabía que Atsushi estaba poniéndome sus dulces encima de lo más entretenido pero no reaccioné, solo me quedé estático.

—Muro-chin está deprimido…—me preguntó y negué con la cabeza haciendo que los dulces cayeran a mi costado. Más bien estaba saliendo de la etapa de negación y empezando a considerar la negociación.

—Atsushi…—giré la cabeza mirando a mi amigo —¿Sueles huir cuando algo te aterra? —él me miró haciendo la cabeza de lado sin entender mis palabras, si, fue mala idea preguntarle a él.

—Yo nunca tengo miedo, Muro-chin… —me contestó tan seguro que solo pude reír. Así era él siempre, tan único.

Ese día decidí tomar el teléfono y marcar a la única persona con la que podía preguntar por él. Me senté en el sillón mientras el teléfono sonaba un par de veces y este era descolgado.

—Hey, Tigger. —dije en el teléfono y hasta en ese momento entendí que tal vez él sabría lo ocurrido, tal vez estaría disgustado y fue una mala idea hablarle pero no fue así, al menos la voz que escuché no fue de él.

—No soy Kagami-kun ¿Quién le busca? —ese chico debía ser el jugador fantasma de Seirin, lo supe por su voz.

—Soy Himuro Tatsuya.

—Oh, él volverá en un momento. ¿Quieres que te devuelva la llamada? —dudé por un instante y decidí preguntar mejor a ese chico imperturbable, aún más que yo, sobre mi duda.

—No, es que yo…estaba buscando a alguien más, tal vez podrías informarme…—dije algo presuroso antes de que Tigger apareciera y tomara el teléfono, debo admitir que estaba asustado de su reacción.

—Claro, Himuro-kun —dijo en ese tono tan formal. Me sentí más tranquilo.

—Estoy tratando de localizar a Izuki Shun ¿Sabes de él?

—¿Izuki-senpai? Bueno, no le he visto mucho —contestó como pensativo — aparentemente su cambio de casa le ha ocasionado problemas para ir a clases. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Eh, no. Es que hace un tiempo lo vi aquí y me extrañó … parece que necesitaba ayuda y tuve curiosidad —dije torpemente y me regañé mí mismo por sonar tan obvio.

—No pensé que fueras la clase de persona que se preocupa por desconocidos —tosí un poco, ese chico era bueno.

—En todo caso manda mis saludos a Tigger, pronto los visitaré —dije solo un poco más tranquilo.

—Claro. ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje para Izuki-senpai?.

—Eh, no…está bien así. Espero que esté mejor. Hasta pronto —y respondiéndome la despedida colgamos. Parece que desconocían el estado de él y que había cambiado de casa ¿Acaso algo malo habrá pasado, no quería pensar en ello pero tal vez debía involucrarme un poco.

**-Días después -**

Tomé el tren a Tokio. Iba pensando en diversas cosas cuando decidí revisar mi cartera y tomar un calendario intentando hacer memoria de la fecha en que aquello ocurrió. Shun había tardado casi un mes en notarlo y ahora llevaba poco más de un mes y medio en cinta. El propósito de mi viaje era conversar con él y llegar a un acuerdo, asegurarme de que ese niño efectivamente era mío y, a regañadientes hacerme responsable. Me crucé de brazos pensando en lo que significa exactamente 'hacerse responsable'. Al salir de la escuela seguro podría trabajar para dar apoyo económico pero figurarme a mi corriendo detrás de un niño era algo que no podía imaginar.

Y es que hasta hace unos cuantos años yo también era un niño y después empecé a experimentar hasta ser lo que soy ahora. Cansado llegué a Tokio y ahí en la estación mi hermano esperaba, este fue a mí y me abrazó con un par de palmadas y a su lado estaba ese chico sombra saludando con seriedad como siempre.

—Me sorprende tu visita, hermano ¿Pasó algo? —me preguntó y negué sonriendo.

—Dont worry, brother. Solo vengo a arreglar un par de asuntos aquí y aprovecho para verte —él rio con fuerza dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—¿En qué negocios estás? No me hagas pensar que has hecho algo malo, uh —sude frio y negué aun riendo mientras sentía la mirada juzgadora y analítica del chico sombra que solo me ponía más tenso. —Planeamos ir a comer con algunos jugadores de Seirin ¿Tienes tiempo para unirte?

Casi como si fuera una jugada de la vida mis pasos me llevaban inmediatamente hacia mi destino. Acepté unirme a su reunión esperando ver a Shun y tomar un momento a solas para charlar de lo ocurrido. Entonces arribamos a un restaurante algo sencillo, entramos y ahí estaban varios jugadores de Seirin ya charlando y discutiendo. Entonces el cuchicheo y habladurías cesaron lentamente tras verme.

—Hey chicos, ya conocen a mi hermano Himuro —dijo presentándome. Todos saludaron animados, como era típico de Seirin excepto por ese chico, creo que se llamaba Hyuuga, quien me miró fijo.—está de paso espero que no sea inconveniente que coma con nosotros.

—Oh, para nada. Bienvenido —dijo el más alto de equipo, ese chico al que Atsushi odiaba —¿Cómo están las cosas en Yosen? ¿Qué hay de Murasakibara?

—¿Eh? Están bien, él está en buen estado —respondí en automático sus preguntas y entonces noté que Shun no estaba ahí pero al menos esperaba que ellos me ayudasen a contactarlo. Comimos, estuvieron conversando y de momentos me unía a sus pláticas.

Nadie mencionó a Shun en toda la noche. Me excusé para retirarme, debía ir al hotel y descargar mi mochila. A pesar de que mi hermano sugirió que me quedase con él me pareció impropio y más por desconocer la clase de relación que tenía con su sombra, no quería arriesgarme a ser mal tercio. Salí del lugar un poco derrotado y sin saber cómo abordar el tema sobre Shun cuando alguien me detuvo llamándome. Giré y ahí estaba Hyuuga.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —entonces pensé 'oh, tal vez él sepa lo que pasó' pero decidí esperar a que hablase más — ¿Tienes algo que ver con Izuki? — 'bingo'.

—Entonces lo sabes —dije metiendo las manos a la bolsa, actuaba cool, sí.

—¿Acaso tu eres el padre?

—Es posible… —el otro caminó hacia mi iracundo intentando propinarme un golpe pero los esquivé, debo decir que eso de pelear se me daba un poco, aprendí de la mala manera en las calles de Estados Unidos. —Si estoy aquí es porque quiero averiguarlo.

—Después de tanto tiempo te apareces… ¿Desde cuándo Izuki te lo dijo? —no respondí, la verdad es que mi error fue dejar pasar tantos días.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? —le cuestioné y él se incorporó más tranquilo. Casi como si estuviéramos desconectados, cada quien hablando de cosas diferentes él dijo.

—Agradece que nadie sabe y que yo me enteré de casualidad. Cuando lo supo me lo encontré en el hospital, tuvo que contarme todo —y pronto alzó la voz llamando la atención de la gente —No sabes lo que tuvo que pasar, sus padres…le corrieron de casa.

Eso explicaba lo que Kuroko había dicho sobre el cambio de casa de Shun, posiblemente ese chico Hyuuga escuchó que pregunté por él y sospechó, es lo más lógico. Ahora, Shun no tenía un techo, tal vez vivía con algún otro familiar pero eso estaba mal. Sea yo o cualquier otro el padre se debían de tomar medidas al respecto.

—Aun así Izuki no quiso decirme quien era el padre ni contarle al resto, no quiere recibir ayuda de nadie y ahora está con su abuela…—dijo ya más en calma.

—¿Puedes decirme donde lo encuentro?—él me miró con desconfianza pero luego supo que no había de otra, que Shun necesitaba del padre de su criatura sea yo o sea otro y que estaba atado de manos.

—Te lo diré pero si le haces algo… —me miró amenazante y entendí esa clase de amistad protectora que ambos tenían —… solo no digas nada que pueda herirlo.

Así de su mano recibí un número para localizarlo y partí al hotel donde me hospedaría. Estaba sentando entonces en la amplia cama mirando aquella tarjeta donde el número de Izuki Shun estaba escrito y jugué un par de veces con ella sacudiéndola como si fuera abanico. La dejé de lado, fui al balcón y desee haber sido fumador, tal vez de fumar liberaría toda esa tensión acumulada. Y es que no todos los días alguien llega diciéndote que serás papá, no estaba en mis planes ¿Que se supone que debería hacer o decir? Cambiar pañales, desvelarse para darle de comer y ver crecer a un pequeño no encajaba en el perfil de mi personalidad. No lo visualizaba ni ahora ni nunca. Regresé a la cama y decidí llamar al día siguiente puesto que ya era tarde y seguro Shun ya dormía.

Por la mañana tomé un baño, desayuné en el hotel y con tarjeta en mano mirando mi celular en la otra. Tomé aire y decidí que era hora de hacerlo así que marque. Un par de sonidos de espera y después se escuchó como descolgaban. Entonces una voz de anciana habló.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? —reaccioné entonces y empecé a hablar.

—Soy Himuro Tatsuya, me gustaría hablar con Izuki Shun —la mujer guardó silencio un momento y alzó la voz llamando a Shun, seguramente era su abuela. Entonces el tiempo pasó torturadoramente lento en mi espera porque el otro cogiera el auricular. Le escuché y empezó hablar.

—Aquí Shun ¿Quién allá? —dijo con su tono habitual y deje cómico que usaba.

—Soy Himuro —hablé dudativo, tal vez me colgaría o me diría algo horrible.

—¡Hey! ¡Himuro! ¿Cuánto tiempo, hombre? —habló nuevamente como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, realmente no comprendo cómo funciona la mente de este sujeto.

—Necesitamos hablar…

—Creí que eso hacemos…—suspiré y proseguí.

—Me gustaría verte hoy ¿Te parece bien a las 2 en la plaza comercial? —pasé de sus frases hablando con mayor seriedad.

—Claro, ahí nos vemos. —entonces la llamada se cortó ¿Qué clase de conversación tan poco tensa era esa? Me sentí más nervioso hablando con Hyuuga que con ese chico. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que llegase la hora.

-A la hora acordada-

Llegué un poco antes que él y esperaba en una banca cerca de la entrada cuando le vi llegar. Insisto, ese tipo no era feo, en realidad era bastante atractivo y parecían que los rumores de que el embarazo hacen más guapos a los donceles. Me puse de pie y lo saludé de mano, había algo extraño pero ignoré ese hecho tras soltarle.

—Vayamos a comer algo ¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté.

—Eso es música para mis oídos —respondió y así nos dirigimos hacia una pequeña pastelería donde pedimos algo de comer, curiosamente tuvimos el mismo antojo lo que me hizo sentir con mayor nerviosismo por todas esas señales que indicaban que efectivamente parte de mi estaba en él.—supongo que vienes a hablar de Tastu junior.

—¿Tatsu junior? Espera —pedí como un tiempo fuera ¿Qué era eso de llamarlo como yo? Aún había que dejar en claro las cosas —primero que nada quiero asegurarme de que sea mío —casi pude notar como se ofendía ante mi propuesta y espetó.

—Accidente automovilístico —dijo en tono de indignación pero no entendí aquella frase.

—¿Ah?

—Estoy diciéndote hasta de lo que te vas a morir… —dijo haciendo una broma nuevamente — me molesta que insinúes que soy esa clase de persona —comió pastel mostrando su sensibilidad, si, estaba presenciando la terrible y legendaria sensibilidad del embarazo —yo solo lo he hecho contigo…

—Espera, espera —pedí un segundo tiempo fuera ¿Qué significaba eso? — ¿Significa que fui tu primera vez?

—Más o menos —contestó.

—No puede haber un más o menos —dije suspirando algo cansado.

—Bueno no, pero ya tenía un año sin hacerlo, ¿Bien? De haber esperado un día más capaz y me hacía virgen, hasta sudaba agua bendita. —no tuve que más decir pero aun así le daba el beneficio de la duda. Debía de asegurarme solo para tener todo en orden.

—Aun así no me puedes negar una prueba de paternidad, por el coste no te preocupes, yo la pagaré —comenté relajándome un poco más y él se quedó pensativo.

—Bien, así podré asegurarme que también sea mío…

Sinceramente no entiendo que pasa por la mente de ese sujeto tan desesperante pero esa vez llegamos a ese trato y otro día realizaríamos las pruebas de laboratorio correspondientes. Esa noche decidí relajarme, salí solitario a un antro y tomé una copa en la barra. Una chica, bastante atractiva, me invitó a tomar un trago. Conversamos un par de cosas, sonreímos, ella era muy linda y tenía un tono de voz suave. Era divertida y coqueta se aproximó con intensión de besarme entonces lo vi, vi a Shun en ella y retrocedí sin tocar sus labios. Tal vez ya había bebido demasiado, tal vez estaba aún muy estresado pero me tallé los ojos asegurándome de que fuera una alucinación mientras esa chica me empujaba molesta por ser rechazada diciendo algo como "lo único que tienes lindo es el rostro, virgen de mierda" y se fue. Reí internamente, nunca había sido llamado así, no era grato pero si irónico.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Nos encontrábamos en el hospital mientras tomaban las respectivas muestras y a lo lejos vi a una pareja de un joven y un doncel tomados de la mano. Uno tenía notoriamente un embarazo avanzado, eran jóvenes, entusiastas y se veían felices. Shun salió del consultorio y se paró a mi lado mirando al mismo punto haciendo que saliera de mi trance.

—Te enviaré los resultados por correo —dijo alzando un pulgar —debo irme.

—¿A dónde irás?—cuestioné y él sonrió.

—Iré a ver a Hyuuga, nos vemos —y así me quedé solo con una sensación de nauseas en mi garganta como si fuera a regresar el desayuno. Era obvio, ellos dos salían lo cual no tendría nada de raro. Era muy normal salir con un chico y embarazarse de otro.

Entonces camino al hotel supuse de una historia llena de drama donde ambos habían discutido, Shun se había acostado conmigo en plan de venganza, salió en cinta de mi pero regresaba con Hyuuga y este le perdonaba todo…siendo algo bastante ilógico pues aquel tipo tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

Aun así había algo que dolía.

Entonces guardé mi ropa en la mochila, pagué el hotel y subí a un taxi para volver a casa mientras enviaba un mensaje a Taiga, mi misión ahí había acabado y si todo salía como esperaba pronto volvería a mi antigua vida comprando preservativos en vez de comprar pañales.


	2. Chapter 2

_Les dejo la continuación de Baby Crush! Gracias por apoyar este fanfic. Fue muy divertido escribirlo, en serio. Saludos y buen día._

* * *

><p><strong>-Días después-<strong>

Pero no fue precisamente así. Un sobre sellado llegó a mi apartamento una mañana con el nombre de la clínica y lo miré. Atsushi estaba conmigo y alzó una ceja al ver el sobre curioso mientras yo lo guardaba para entrar a casa.

—¿Qué es eso, Muro-chin? —me cuestionó y yo no me sentía capaz de explicarle.

—Es un análisis médico —dijo en tono cantado un_ 'aaah'_ que afirmaba comprensión aunque dudo que lo entendiera. Entramos a casa, tiramos las mochilas y Atsushi se tiró en el sillón mientras yo veía el sobre.

—¿Muro-chin está enfermo? —parpadee viéndolo y negué con una sonrisa.

—No, es alguien más…—la verdad las ansias me carcomían por saber los resultados y decidí tomar asiento. Tal vez debería abrirlo cuando estuviera solo pero no podía esperar, considerando que había esperado ya dos semanas el resultado.

Mis manos ansiosas abrieron el sobre mientras las manos ansiosas de Atsushi abrían su dulce para empezar a comer y entonces desenvolví el papel poco a poco hasta leer desde una esquina toda la información para que nada pasara por alto. Entonces ahí estaba su nombre y el mío, un positivo en la prueba de paternidad, aquel bebé era mi hijo. Suspiré y recargué la cabeza en el respaldo tirando el papel y Atsushi lo tomó leyéndolo.

—¿De que es Muro-chin? Tiene tu nombre —dijo señalándolo.

—Es de paternidad, Atsushi…voy a ser papá …

—Muro-chin está esperando un bebé —reí ante la idea, yo no podía hacer esas cosas puesto que no soy doncel.

—No, Shun está esperando un bebé mío …

—Oh…—dijo infantilmente y si lo vemos desde un punto de vista distinto siempre he cuidado de un niño grandote como lo es Atsushi. —Eso es genial. —me sorprendí ante lo dicho y esperé el por qué afirmaba que tener un hijo es genial —tengo muchos hermanos y se que mis padres eran felices cuando ellos nacían y que Muro-chin sea feliz es genial.

No pude más que reír ante su inocencia, no todos están listos para ser padres y esos no disfrutan de ver nacer a sus hijos. Aun así sonreí y fingí felicidad con la noticia mientras pensaba que hacer al respecto, tenía que ayudar a Shun y a nuestro hijo.

**-Días después-**

Arribé de vuelta a Tokio esta vez acompañado de Atsushi quien había insistido en ir y, aunque le expliqué mil veces que faltaba tiempo para ver al bebé, insistió en querer saludarlo. Envíe un mensaje a Shun, por suerte pedí su número aquel día y ahora estábamos en contacto. Quería reunirme en casa de Taiga y contarle lo ocurrido, Shun estuvo de acuerdo y ese fue el punto de encuentro.

—Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun. Bienvenidos —ahí estaba nuevamente la sombra aunque se notaba algo extraño, cansado y con el cabello alborotado. Pasamos al departamento y dentro estaban Taiga, Shun, el chico Hyuuga y Teppei. No podía haber más tensión sobre todo porque Atsushi se ponía como gato encrespado cada vez que Teppei estaba cerca.

—Me sorprenden las visitas ¿Qué traen entre manos? —dijo Taiga dejando unas bebidas en la mesita de centro mientras todos estábamos sentados alrededor de ella. Me hubiera gustado hacer de esa reunión algo más privado pero así nos ahorraríamos explicaciones.

—Tigger, necesito decirte algo —dije serio, mi hermano tragó saliva nervioso pero Shun interrumpió.

—Necesitamos…—me corrigió. Entonces Taiga alzó una ceja preguntándose qué rayos teníamos que decir ambos mientras que Hyuuga se mostraba más molesto y Kuroko sentía que moriría estando entre Teppei y Atsushi.

—Me están asustando, ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó él y miré a Shun como si preguntara mentalmente si debía decirlo ya pero él se adelantó.

—Estamos embarazados…—y hubo un silencio profundo en el lugar además de que Taiga nos miraba a ambos seguro con una maraña de preguntas sobre cómo era posible eso.

—No, no …solo él pero…yo soy el padre —le corregí mientras se tallaba el rostro.

—¿En serio? ¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo? ¿En dónde tenían la cabeza? —preguntó rápidamente.

—En el volant…—cubrí los labios de Shun antes de que siguiera.

—Me haré responsable, solo debías saberlo…—suspiró, yo también y pareció más calmado.

—¿Ustedes están saliendo? —negué con la cabeza y por algún motivo pude notar irritación en Taiga, como una ira enorme en sus ojos que contenía. —¿Esta es la vida que le van a ofrecer a su hijo?

—No planeábamos tener uno ¿Sabes? —respondí haciéndolo enojar más y lo supe por como azotó la mano contra la mesa.

—No planeábamos ¿Qué son idiotas o qué? Ese niño vendrá al mundo con una familia fracturada y…

—Kagami-chin…—interrumpió Atsushi mirando frio, una mirada más será —no grites así que los bebés escuchan todo…

Y eso nos sorprendió a todos, miramos a Shun y este puso su mano en la zona donde crecía sonriendo. Tal vez hasta ese momento captamos que un pequeño estaba gestándose en esa sala. Taiga se puso de pie y se excusó yendo al baño para lavar su rostro.

—Disculpen a Kagami-kun. Las cosas no han sido fáciles para él —dijo Tetsuya haciendo una reverencia —él desea ser padre pero yo… no puedo gestar …entonces…comprendan un poco.

Supe en ese momento su dolor, pero no podía entenderlo porque de elegir cambiaría su vida por la mía para que el fuera padre y yo fuera _'libre'_. Hasta ese día nunca vi los ojos de Tetsuya enrojecerse como hicieron en ese momento ni había ido corriendo a ver a mi hermano para abrazarlo y disculparme. Solo no olvidaré que en medio de ese abrazo en el pasillo de su departamento me dijo_ "Haz bien lo tuyo, hazlo como yo lo haría"_. Nunca me sentí tan patético e impotente por que sentí que no lo lograría.

**-2 meses después-**

Cada semana depositaba un poco de dinero a Izuki para lo que necesitase aunque el insistía que no era necesario aun puesto que solo requería de estudios y demás. Le llamaba cada tres días sin falta para saber si todo iba bien y enviaba saludos a Taiga y los demás. Ya era como rutinario y sentía que no llegaría el día en que naciera pero apenas llevaba cuatro meses de gestación. No había visto como estaba Shun, tal vez ya había subido de peso y tenía notoria pancita. Pensé en pedirle una foto pero sería inapropiado aunque no fue necesario, ese día lo vi fuera de la escuela sorprendiéndome.

—Shun…—corrí un poco hasta la entrada a llegar donde estaba él. Es cierto, ya se notaba un poco su pancita bajo esa camisa holgada aunque seguía luciendo muy lindo. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese? No lo sabía pero últimamente eran más frecuentes. —¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Paso algo?

—¿Podemos quedarnos contigo? —esa pregunta me pareció extraña y ladee la cabeza pero noté que llamábamos la atención de otros alumnos que empezaban a murmurar.

—Vamos a mi apartamento, ahí me cuentas —le dije indicándole el camino y asintió sin decir más. El camino fue silencioso hasta que el tirinteo de las llaves y el sonido de la chapa abrieron la puerta de mi solitaria casa. Le invité a ponerse cómodo, ofrecí agua y tomó un poco relajándose. El viaje desde Tokio hasta acá debió ser pesado y más en su estado, no era buena idea.—¿Qué sucedió?

—Mi abuela se dio cuenta de que traigo contrabando —dijo señalando su panza —entonces me echó.

—¿Tu abuela no lo sabía?

—No me juzgues, es vieja y creí que no lo notaría —me sorprende que alguien como yo esté a punto de ser padre pero me sorprende aún más que alguien como él lo sea. —necesito hospedaje hasta que encuentre otro lugar y…

—Está bien, pueden quedarse así los mantengo vigilados.

Agradeció a mis atenciones pero a partir de ese día yo dormía en el sillón y él en mi cama, no era tan desconsiderado para dejarle en un lugar incómodo.

**-1 mes después / 5to mes de embarazo -**

Nuestra relación podía catalogarse como _"compañeros de piso que tienen un hijo en común"._ Es extraño pero no éramos pareja, ni amigos, ni nada parecido. Estábamos de acuerdo en que seriamos padres pero temas como "amor" o regresar al sexo casual estaba omitido.

A veces Taiga y su sombra iban a visitarnos, a veces era Atsushi quien lo hacía y tocaba la enorme panza de cinco meses de Shun con admiración mientras este le decía que se había tragado al niño. Debo decir que mentalmente pensé "con la cantidad de sexo oral que tuvimos ese día no podía negar esa posibilidad", luego me reprendía por que convivir tanto tiempo con Shun y sus chistes malos me estaba volviendo un comediante aun peor que él.

Y es que no había día en que Shun no contase un chiste o dijera alguna incoherencia pero con mi personalidad me era difícil captar los mensajes ocultos dentro de sus frases más que nada por ser juegos de palabras en japonés. Entonces él se rendía pensando que tal vez tenía una sonrisa interna y eso para él era suficiente.

Un día llegó el chico Hyuuga de visita, según sus excusas había ido a visitar a una tía pero duró todo el día en mi casa y con el padre de mi hijo. Claro que iba a estar molesto, es obvio que a él no le agrado nada ni él a mí pero era su amigo, novio o que se yo así que no le podía negar el gusto, por esa vez.

Pero para mi satisfacción al día siguiente fuimos al médico y entonces pude verle, ahí estaba más formado, sus pies, sus manitas, sus brazos y su cara. Era una niña, una muy linda que conmovió a Shun hasta las lágrimas viendo las fotos en sus manos cuando íbamos camino a casa. Para ambos fue impactante ver que producto de aquella noche se había creado una pequeña.

—¿Has pensado como se llamará?—pregunté y antes de que dijera un disparate lo interrumpí —sin bromas.

—Emi...

Entonces sonreí, ese era un bonito nombre para ella. _Bendición_, eso significaba. Himuro Emi.

**-1 mes después/ 6to mes-**

Trabajar y estudiar era cansado, mis padres sabían lo ocurrido y desde Estados Unidos me enviaban a veces apoyo después, claro, de una regañada olímpica que cesó al decirles que el chico vivía conmigo y que sus estudios médicos iban al día. Inclusive charlaron con él y temí por que dijera algo inadecuado pero mantuvo la compostura y agradeció el apoyo de ambos.

Mis padres igual estaban separados así que fueron un poco más comprensibles al respecto y ni que decir de mamá que estaba feliz por ser abuela, lo supe cuando empezaron a llegar regalos a la bebé como ropita, cobijas y juguetes. Entre ellos había un traje en color purpura que decía algo como _"La princesa de papá"_.

Todo aquello era tan cursi, meloso y diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero admito que me conmoví y más cuando Shun hacía mohines extraños viendo los gorritos de diferentes colores pastel que venían en la enorme caja.

—¿Esta era tu ropa cuando eras bebé, Himuro?

—Claro que no…—reí lanzándole unas calcetitas y fingió estar agonizando.

—Ah…bebé…sálvate tú y venga a tu padre —dijo acariciando su enorme panza de seis meses para después recargar la espalda en el sillón y hacerse el muerto. Me acerqué divertido, empezaba a acostumbrarme a esas cosas y terminé parado frente a él. Entonces vi que Izuki tenía rasgos muy propios de los japoneses aunque sus pestañas eran largas, sus labios delgados y su cabello cortado de una forma muy casual. Rayaba entre lo común y lo atractivo lo cual era mejor que nada.

Me incliné hacia él y deposité un pequeño beso en su destapada frente que le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido ante el acto. Nos vimos, él parpadeó tocándose la frente con los dedos y volvió a verme fijo.

—¿Tienes una especie de_ 'crush'_ conmigo? — Me extrañé ante esa pregunta ¿Yo, Himuro Tatsuya, tener con crush con alguien? El milagro ocurrió ese día, era yo quien había caído ante los encantos de Shun —¿Escuchaste eso, Emi? Tu padre tiene un crush conmigo, eso es porque yo soy muy sensual con todas mis nuevas curvas.

¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tuvo que ser precisamente ÉL?

**-1 mes después / 7mo mes de embarazo -**

Ya tenía casi siete meses y medio. Ahora le costaba caminar, sentarse e inclusive acostarse. Por las noches la bebé andaba tan activa pateando a diestra y siniestra que temimos que en vez de ser jugadora de básquet como nosotros fuera karateka. Sentirla moverse era increíble, estaba muy activa.

Ese día alguien llamó a casa y Shun se veía muy feliz, una felicidad que me hizo sentir cierto recelo. Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

—Vendrá un compañero de Seirin, espero que no haya problema —entonces supe que hablaba de Hyuuga, ese chico que seguro tenía algo con él porque sus visitas eran frecuentes y eso me hacía sentir esa punzada en el pecho.

—Haz lo que quieras…—respondí irritado sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Estás enojado? —no respondí, solo tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves dispuesto a salir. Desde que vivíamos juntos poco iba a antros y sobre acostarme con otros, eso ya no pasaba y yo necesitaba algo para liberar todo mi estrés —¿Te vas?

—No me esperes despierto —respondí.

—¿Me estás dejando? Pues estoy embarazado…no, espera, eso ya lo sabías —no respondí a su chiste, solo cerré la puerta y fui ese lugar que solía frecuentar antes de que pasara todo eso.

Miré a un joven castaño muy lindo, más bajo, algo encantador. Le saludé, me saludó y tomamos un poco después de chocar las copas. Me perdí en sus ojos y sus expresiones, coqueteamos un poco y cuando iba a besarlo al fin mi teléfono sonó, era Atsushi.

—Discúlpame, debo contestar…—dije puesto que es raro que él me llame. Salí del lugar en mitad de la noche y una voz conocida me habló al otro lado.

—Himuro, soy Kiyoshi Teppei…es urgente… Izuki está en el hospital —mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, no debí dejarle solo y camino a la clínica solo podía culparme de lo que le estuviera pasando. Que gran error, soy un idiota.

Bajé casi a tropezones del taxi y corrí dentro del hospital donde miré a Atsushi y Teppei en el pasillo, entonces mi primer pensamiento fue que era Teppei quien visitaría a Shun y no Hyuuga como había pensado. Fui hacia ellos corriendo y me acerqué a Teppei, él me explicaría mejor.

—¿Qué sucedió? —el chico estaba más tranquilo que Atsushi quien parecía en shock y en ese momento noté las manchas rojas en las ropas de él, justo en la parte del brazo, entonces temí lo peor.

—El doctor te espera, a nosotros no nos puede dar información —empalidecí— solo que cuando llegamos a su casa él estaba en un charco de sangre… Murasakibara y yo le trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

—Familiares de Izuki Shun…—reaccioné al nombre y giré temblando hacia el médico.

—Soy yo… soy el padre de su hijo ¿Ellos están bien, doctor? —él me miró y sentí el mundo detenerse mientras me explicaba.

—Los embarazos de donceles suelen ser complicados y parece que el del joven Izuki no es la excepción. Cualquier mal movimiento y puede desencadenar un aborto o un parto prematuro —la primera palabra me tensó, 'aborto'. Shun podía perder a la bebé.—Estamos haciendo lo posible para que sobreviva…

—Gracias, doctor…—solo pude agradecer mientras el médico nos pidió esperar y yo retrocedía hasta ser detenido por Teppei y Atsushi quienes me ayudaron a sentarme.

Si algo le pasaba a ellos iba a dolerme para toda la vida entonces entendí el verdadero valor de un hijo. Realmente quiero que viva.

**-Horas después -**

Atsushi se había dormido en la banca ya con ropas limpias, debió ser una impresión muy grande para él presenciar algo así. Teppei seguía a mi lado despierto charlando de algunas cosas sobre Seirin, de cómo Shun con su poco talento se había esforzado hasta ser titular, parte de sus problemas en casa, ahora mi departamento era su único hogar.

También me contó que Hyuuga y él no tenían nada es solo que ese chico es sobreprotector con cualquiera del equipo. Eso me hizo sentir más tonto pues aparentemente aquel sujeto tenía una relación con la entrenadora del equipo. Entonces la luz de la sala de urgencias cambió y el médico salió quitándose el cubre bocas yendo hacia donde yo estaba.

—Ambos están bien…—me regresó el alma al cuerpo y suspiré cubriendo mi rostro en mis manos —en un momento podrá ver al joven Izuki y su pequeña está en los cuneros —entonces caí en cuenta, ella ya estaba en este mundo, ella estaba fuera de Shun.

Ya éramos padres oficialmente.

Entonces esperé mientras que Atsushi despertaba estirándose y el día se mostraba. Teppei me dijo que sus compañeros tomarían el primer tren desde Tokio y seguro los de Yosen no tardarían en estar ahí. La enfermera me indicó que podía pasar pero que no hiciera mucho ruido. Asentí y me acomodé los cabellos para entrar al cuarto donde Shun estaba descansando.

Ahí, en la cama acostado y ese bultito reducido. Me miró y sonrió alzando la mano, siempre positivo, siempre tan él. Me senté en una silla a lado de la cama y sonreí hacia él.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera parido veinte niños…—respondió. Le acaricié los cabellos y prosiguió —el doctor vino a decir _"Le pondremos oxígeno a su hija"_ y yo le dije _"Pero si yo quería llamarla Emi"_ pero nadie ríe, que mal sentido del humor.

—Otra broma así y te la quitarán —él hizo un puchero adorable y me acerqué para besar su frente pero me detuvo.

—Deberías de besarme los labios para romper la tensión —sonreí ladino y cumplí su solicitud besándolo suave, dentro del beso pude escuchar un sollozo y cuando me separé lo vi, en sus ojos había lagrimas —casi la pierdo ¿no? Soy un descuidado, todo pierdo… las llaves, las calcetas, a mi bebé.

—Ella está bien…—susurré, nunca lo vi tan débil y él se había estado conteniendo.

—Lección del día, nunca le dejes encargado nada a Izuki Shun, ni siquiera un hijo —dijo secándose las lágrimas y sonreí divertido —al menos te hice reír, eso es genial.

En ese momento pensé que no era así, que él era genial por toda esa fortaleza que tenía encima para soportar un mundo sin familia, en cinta y viviendo con alguien como yo.

Entonces pude verla, ella estaba dentro de una cámara de oxigeno pataleando como siempre. Pequeña, toda activa y curiosa moviendo las manitas. Tendría que quedarse unos días ahí hasta que se recuperase pero yo esperaría por ambos. Lo haría.

**-2 meses después -**

Media noche, un llanto me hizo despertar de golpe a pesar de casi no haber dormido. Shun se propuso para ir pero me negué y fui yo a atender a la tenor de los llantos nocturnos. Caminé tallándome los cabellos y la miré ahí en la cuna llorando a todo pulmón. Ella era hermosa.

Sus cabellos negros, piel como la de Shun, sus ojitos apretados figuraban a ser grises y tenía ese mismo lunar ¿Cómo dudar que era mía? Quien la veía decía que era idéntica a mí. La cargué pegándola a mi pecho y ella seguía en su concierto de llantos mientras la arrullaba para calmarse.

¿Quién pensaría que yo estaría en esta situación meses atrás? Que curiosa es la vida. Ella empezó a bajar su llanto al escucharme susurrar, al sentirme ahí, me reconocía, eso era maravilloso, algo que agradezco estar disfrutando ahora. Es difícil ser padre, comprar pañales, ir al médico, atenderla cuando lo requiere pero es grato disfrutar de estos momentos, verla ceder al sueño, tranquilizarla. Caminé hacia el cuarto que comparto ahora con él y nos miró desde la cama haciéndonos un espacio.

Caminé y la coloqué a su lado con cuidado para que no despertara, después me acosté a su lado. Y los miré a ambos, y me perdí en ellos. Encontré la felicidad en mi pequeña bebé, y en mi nada convencional _'crush'_ de juventud.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado como a mi. Gracias por su apoyo nuevamente.<em>

**-Yisus**


End file.
